Users have a variety of options to watch videos. For example, users can watch videos through a traditional cable television system. In this case, the television shows are released on a set broadcast schedule. A user can watch the television show when it airs. Users may also have various options to save shows to watch at later times. For example, a digital video recorder (DVR) may be set to record television shows when they are broadcast by the cable television system. The DVR may provide a list of the recorded television shows that are ordered by time. For example, the list orders the most recently recorded television shows on the top of the list.
Also, using on demand or streaming services, a user may select any video that is offered by the streaming service at any time. For the on-demand service, users may save videos into a queue. Similar to the DVR list, the queue may list the most-recently-saved videos first.
Other lists may also attempt to automatically populate a list of videos. For example, videos most recently watched by a user in the on-demand service may be added to a list. However, in all of the above situations, these lists are generally static. For example, the on-demand list does not change except when a user affirmatively changes the list or when a new video is added.